


Blinded by Love

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, F/M, Making Love, Nurse - Freeform, Smut, wounded soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: After being wounded in the war, Vegeta has reluctantly returned home and Nurse Bulma has been sent to care for him, but he never expected that she would change his life.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	Blinded by Love

_Rage rolled in his chest._

_He clenched his fists, the paper in his hand crinkled._

_His teeth ground together almost painfully._

_Vegeta roared as he shoved papers, books, and quill pens off the desk, and he felt ink splatter on his face, and it only served to fuel his anger. He gripped the edge of his desk made of hearty oak and bellowed as he threw it over with all his strength. He heard it crash loudly onto the floor with the splintering of wood and he stepped back, the edge of his chair hit the back of his legs, and he reached back to grab it before he tossed in it any direction. He heard hit a wall, and the sound of books tumbling down the floor followed. He stood there, his breaths coming out in pants like a raging bull, and as he turned, he nearly tripped over a small table and he snarled, grabbing the vase of some flower to smash it against the window behind him. The shattering glass was satisfying but it had yet to appease him as he kicked the table down and took it by its leg to beat it against the wall over and over again until it became nothing more than firewood._

_He stopped his rampage for a moment when he heard a familiar click of heels storming toward him and he turned in its direction, “Get the fuck away from me, harlot!”_

_His head suddenly whipped to the side, the sound registered before the pain, “Listen here, you spoiled brat! You are scaring the staff and behaving like an overgrown child!”_

_“Listen, you hag, I will not be taking orders from you!” Vegeta growled menacingly. His cheek stung from the clap of her palm for the second time and he stepped toward her with anger, “You, Bitch!”_

_His foot tripped over something and he tumbled forward, falling on carpet hard and his forehead banged against something sharp, most likely his overturned desk. He felt warm, sticky fluid begin to trickle down his face and he heard his nurse sigh heavily above him. He felt her warm, soft hands take his face and she dabbed his wound with a cloth, not speaking a word as she cleaned him up and he calmed slightly, though his anger was still there. He would give anything to be able to see this woman’s face. This loud, brash, vulgar… lovely woman. Why couldn’t she see that she was everything to him?_

_“What am I to do with you, Captain?”_

“What?” Vegeta snapped out of his memory and he was back in his bedroom, where the sun was long gone and the crisp night air filled the room.

“Why didn’t you want to see her?” 

Vegeta watched as Miss Bulma fluffed his pristine pillows, and his gaze narrowed on her rounded backside under her nurse uniform of a white dress with puffed long sleeves and ankle-length skirt containing layers of petticoats. He continued to follow her movements from his leather chair in the corner of the room beneath the shadows as she prepared his bed for him to sleep, her form was fuzzy, but it was a much better improvement than before. He scowled when he realized what she had said to him. 

“I have no wish to see her,” he replied coldly, his thoughts only on the woman in front of him. 

“How can you say that? Miss Mai was going to be your fiance,” Bulma scolded as she pulled back the silk sheets.

“And she left me,” Vegeta growled in annoyance.

“And who do you think is responsible for that?” Bulma straightened her back to admire her handiwork and moved to his dresser to pull out his pajamas.

“Hmph,” Vegeta snorted; this woman had always been blunt with him, a refreshing quality he hadn’t admired when they first met, but now he thoroughly enjoyed. “Don’t put this all on me. She didn’t want to be attached to a crippled.”

“You are not crippled,” she chided as she went back to the bed and laid his pajamas on top. Vegeta quickly pulled down the gauze over his eyes when she turned his way, and his fingers trailed over a scar that slipped under his bandages from the corner of his eye. Bulma huffed in his direction, “You are only blinded, a blessing compared to many others. And quit picking at your scars, you’re not five!”

Vegeta scowled at her words, removing his hand from his face, “Don’t remind me, woman. I was there when I lost my battalion. I don’t need you to bring up old memories.”

He heard her approach, and he could feel her standing over him, “Then don’t be such a hobgoblin, Captain.” He slowly stood and felt his face brush against her breast, but either she didn’t feel it or refused to acknowledge the accident, he wasn't sure but his nostrils flared when her flowery, bright scent tickled his nose. She always reminded him of sunshine and roses that took him out of the darkness. 

“I think she wants to make amends. You should talk to her, " she replied softly as she gently took his fingers. 

Vegeta tried to hide his displeasure, wishing she would drop the subject, “She made her choice! She didn’t want an unsightly, disfigured, blind gremlin!”

He heard Bulma snicker at his words, “That’s quite the description, Captain.”

“Those were her exact words!” Vegeta whipped his hand away from hers.

He felt her take his face into her hands, “Unsightly? Disfigured? Yes, you’re quite horrible to look at Captain Prince. Why, I can’t stand to look at you.”

Vegeta growled angrily, “Don’t mock me, woman!”

Bulma giggled, unphased by his explosive temper unlike so many others, and then he felt her soft lips on his cheek, immediately soothing him. “Well, you certainly have the temper of a gremlin, I give her that much, but you are quite dashing, Captain.”

“Hmph,” Vegeta huffed, and he just knew that the woman was smiling at him.

“Come, it’s time for bed,” she said, taking his hand once more. Her mere words sent blood rushing south, and he knew he would like nothing more to have this woman warm his bed.

Vegeta then took a step and purposely tripped on the carpet, forcing his nurse to reach out to grab him before he could fall. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his body close to hers and he heard a soft intake of breath. He smirked slightly to himself. He knew that she had felt him through their clothing and waited to see what she would do next. She cleared her throat, “Captain, you have to be more careful.”

“Sometimes I can’t help myself, Nurse Bulma,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear, and he felt her shudder against him.

“Let’s get you to the bed then, before you cause even more… accidents,” she replied, her voice clear that she knew exactly what he was on about but refused to give in to him. She helped him straighten out and locked her arm around his to lead him to the bed to sit him down gently..

He felt her undo his tie that she had always insisted on him wearing, and he could feel her breath on his face as she worked to undress him. He waited patiently, inhaling her natural perfume as she moved to take off his blazer and matching vest to place it neatly in his wardrobe, and then he felt her warm fingers on his chest as she began to unbutton his shirt. “Aren’t you going to change my bandages first, Nurse Bulma,” Vegeta asked, quietly, after she had removed his shirt.

“Very well, but keep your eyes closed, we don’t want to strain what eyesight you have left,” she said as she moved away to grab the gauze from the drawer at his bedside table. She stood in front of him again, her shadow hovering over him and he could feel her lean in close as she slowly took the bandages off his eyes. Once she removed them and reached for the new ones, Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, flinching for a moment at the brightness of the candle. He blinked a few times to adjust, and her lovely visage bloomed in his eyes. His breath stilled at his first sight of her. She was still a little fuzzy, and the edges of his vision were dark, but he could see the outline of her heart-shaped face, large ocean blue eyes, perfect brows, pert nose, and bow, red lips.

“When you told me you were the most beautiful woman I would ever meet, I didn’t believe you. I should trust your word more often,” Vegeta spoke softly and Bulma slowly turned to him with wide eyes. She didn’t speak for a moment as they made eye contact, and the gauze slipped from her fingers while she stared at him in awe.

“Captain! You can see?” She asked, stepping closer to him and cupping his face in her hands.

Vegeta said nothing, gently placing his hands on her waist to hold to her as he studied her, finally able to see her pretty features and he knew that he had an angel in his arms. “It’s not perfect. Long distances are blurry, but I can see you almost clear as day,” Vegeta explained as his hand slid around and took hold of the string that held her apron, knowing she was in too much shock to notice him pulling it off.

Her eyes watered, and her features scrunched up with a mixture of happiness and sorrow, “You’ve done it, Captain! Your sight has returned!” She paused for a moment before she murmured softly, “I guess this means you don’t need me anymore.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he said, his voice low as he carefully brought her closer into the cradle of his arms. “I need you. I need you to knot my tie, to brew my coffee, to add more vegetables on my plate. I need you to scold me when you know I’m being a complete ass.” He chuckled as she smiled at him, and he sobered quickly, “I need you to calm my stormy rages. I need you to bring light into my darkness, and brighten my heart. And I need you to be by my side… to be my wife.”

Bulma’s tears slipped down her cheek and shook her head, “Vegeta, I won’t be your crutch. You’re saying these things because I’m the only woman, person, you’ve grown attached to all these months. Stop and think about what you’re saying.”

“We have grown close… Bulma, and I have become attached to you, but I never felt this way. Not even with Mai. Obviously, our relationship was fickle, for mere appearances,” Vegeta held her tighter to him, taking a moment to collect his breath. “I didn’t love her… I love you.” 

“Vegeta…” she sobbed gently.

“Tell me if you feel the same,” he begged quietly, refusing to let go of her in any way.

“Vegeta, I can’t!” She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

“And why not?” He demanded of her, his hands encasing her small back.

“You’re my patient! I’m not supposed to get close like this!” She vehemently explained.

“We did, and I’m not letting you go!” He took hold of her coiffed hair and brought her down for a searing kiss to silence any more of her protests. Bulma’s breath hitched in surprise before she moaned, and he leaned back on the bed, bringing her with him as he groaned at the taste of her. His fingers glided up her back to undo the small buttons of her dress and coaxed her mouth open, twining their tongues together in a desperate dance to devour one another. Vegeta soon grew impatient and tore her dress down the middle, sending buttons flying across the room.

Bulma quickly pulled her mouth away to stare down at him, her breath coming out in pants, and he was afraid she would turn him away, but his worries were for not as she moved to push her dress off her arms to free herself before returning her red lips to his. Vegeta frantically helped her remove her clothing, nearly ripping off her petticoats, corset, garters, stockings, and slip to get to her soft, pale skin underneath. When he finally had her bare, he moved them, flipping them around to place her in the middle of the bed beneath him and he took off her nurse hat and pins that held her hair to strew the sky blue tresses across his pillows. The back of his fingers traced her cheek, “You’re so beautiful.”

She smiled sweetly at him, and he covered her lips with his own, teasing her mouth with soft brushes of his lips. Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers trailing down his muscular back and her touch was exploring yet shy. He moved his lips away to leave lingering kisses down her chin, making a path down her slender throat to lavish attention on her skin with slow twirls of his tongue. He could almost make out her fluttering heartbeat when he kissed the tops of her breasts, and he enjoyed the cooing sounds she made from touch alone. His hands found her breast, massaging them with care, and she moaned as he continued to leave traces of his lips on her skin down her belly. She was so soft, her scent filling his lungs, and she tasted luxurious against his tongue, but he couldn’t get enough of her.

Her breathing was now coming out in pants, and she gasped when he kissed the top of her mound, making him smile against her blue curls. He took a deep breath to take in her natural musk before he moved away and brushed his cheek against the inside of her thighs as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. “Vegeta…” She mewled and he looked up to see hesitance in her gaze.

He kissed the hollow of her knee, “I have you… my love.” 

He felt her relax on the bed, and he eased her apprehension with loving grazes of his lips with teasing flicks of his tongue and followed the trail to her warm center. Vegeta moaned when he finally reached his target and took his first taste of her with long swipes of his tongue. Bulma choked out a moan above him, her back arching as he treated her with heated kisses and daring flicks of his tongue. He could feel her nearing her peak and pulled away from her moistened core, licking his lips to savor her unique flavor. She let out a strangled cry of protest, and he placed a kiss on her belly to appease her as he slid up her body. He felt male satisfaction when he saw her flushed face and lust-filled eyes, and he took her lips to devour her hungrily.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth to tangle it with hers, distracting her as he positioned his throbbing member against her sex, and he felt her tense against his body. He waited patiently, petting her body with the softest of touches to ease her mind and he felt her hands timidly do the same. He felt his body temperature rise under the tips of her fingers and slowly eased himself inside her welcoming heat. Bulma clutched onto him, but he knew it wasn’t out of protest as her hips naturally rose, and her legs spread further apart to accommodate him while she moaned into his mouth. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside her, and her fluttering heat surrounded him. She was his heaven.

Vegeta pulled back his lips and looked down at his woman to see awe in her eyes. He smiled at her and reached behind his neck to take her hands, lacing their fingers together before he held their joined hands above her head. She watched him in wonder as he slowly eased out from her, and she gave a cry when he thrust into her. Vegeta held her gaze as he started a slow but steady pace of his hips, watching her for any discomfort but she only moaned and tried to bring her body closer to his, her legs of their own accord wrapping around his waist. His beautiful nurse was a natural wanton, and he obliged with heartier plows. 

Bulma suddenly threw her head back and screamed hoarsely, her body quivering, and he felt her heat tighten around him. Vegeta groaned when he felt himself join her in her euphoria, and his seed found its way home into her womb. Vegeta panted as he placed his sweaty forehead against hers and she opened her eyes, her gaze loving yet shocked and he chuckled happily as he kissed her lips. “Tell me you love me,” he said against her mouth, between brushes of his lips.

“Vegeta…” she sighed, sounding content, and he nipped her bottom lip. She giggled at his teasing, “I love you.”

“Tell me you’ll be my wife,” he whispered against her chin.

“Vegeta, I don’t know…” she spoke earnestly, and he looked up to see the indecision in her eyes.

He kissed her brow, “I’ll ask you every day until you’re ready to say yes.”

She snorted softly, “And how do you know I will?”

“Because you can’t resist my charms,” he smirked at her, leaving petal-soft kisses down her nose.

She laughed at his words, “You? Charming? You must be the wrong Vegeta.”

Vegeta chuckled and turned them onto their side so he could hold her in his arms, “I’m never wrong.”

“Well, Captain Vegeta, before you turn in, I have to put your bandages back on,” Bulma said as she tried to pull out of his hold.

Vegeta clicked his teeth in displeasure, “You can’t be joking, woman.”

“I never joke about my patients’ health,” she said, giving him a peck on his chin and he allowed her to move away. He watched as she sat up and reached over to the drawer by his bedside to pull out a fresh set of dressings. Vegeta drank up her naked form, admiring her voluptuous figure and reached out a hand to touch the curve of her hip, her skin like silk on his fingertips. She smiled down at him and moved closer, “Close your eyes.”

Vegeta scowled but complied with her demands and, once more, his world went dark as she wrapped the light fabric around his eyes with practice ease. He remembered the first time he lost his sight.

_He startled awake, his head throbbed painfully and his memory quickly turned to the last thing he saw. A glaring, bright light, that was followed by immense heat and pain. And he felt himself lose consciousness, but now he was wide awake and he couldn’t see. His sight was gone, his men had disappeared, he smelt the bitter smell of sick, and he had no idea where he was._

_He calmed slightly when he felt a gentle hand push him down, “Soldier, we have you, you’ll be transferred soon out of the frontlines.”_

_The voice was feminine and soft, calling him to obey, yet he could not. “Where are my men?”_

_“Your men?”_

_“Yes, I’m their fucking captain, where the hell are they?”_

_“They are here.”_

_“I need to see them!” He tried to sit up but he pushed down again, too weak to fight the woman holding him down._

_“Captain, relax.”_

Vegeta frowned, his memory fading when he heard Bulma’s words and he took hold of her wrist, “What did you say?”

“I said relax, you tensed all of a sudden,” Bulma replied, her voice a familiar melody.

“You were there,” Vegeta’s voice was barely a whisper as he slowly sat up.

“I was where, Captain?” Bulma asked curiously.

Vegeta put his arms around her, his heart pounding in his chest, “You were on the frontlines!”

“Yes, I was. I was assigned as an emergency nurse for the frontlines,” Bulma explained carefully. 

“You were there when I woke, woman!” Vegeta nearly shouted.

He felt Bulma pause for a moment, “I know…”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Vegeta asked as he brought her closer and felt her shrug.

“I hardly thought it mattered, would you have remembered me?”

“Yes!” He moved to kiss, missing his mark and got the corner of her mouth, but he held her tight, “You were with me that whole day before they shipped me off, how could I forget you?”

She kissed his brow, “What made you remember me now?”

“It finally just clicked, woman, and you forget, I had a trail of nurses come and go before you came along,” Vegeta grumbled and she giggled, kissing him once more.

“Yes, and that’s because you behave like a spoiled child,” she scolded him, and she shrieked when he fell back on the bed, bringing her with him.

“Well this spoiled child wants you by his side now,” he nuzzled her hair, feeling for the sheets to bring them up over their bodies. “You’re still going to marry me.”

Bulma scoffed playfully, “We shall see, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my fic to commemorate 500 followers on Twitter! [LadyRed_Writer](https://twitter.com/LadyRed_Writer) I hope that you enjoyed this fic, and please leave a comment!
> 
> One final note, I am still on a hiatus, and it may be a while longer before I come back, but I wanted to give this to you, my amazing readers! Thank you for all the support!
> 
> Thank you [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for the beta! Please check out her amazing works! 
> 
> Also! Keep a lookout during the week of Halloween, we have awesome writers and artist coming together to create works with our favorite DBZ cast! If you're interested in joining, here is the info on twitter [Halloweenie2020](https://twitter.com/LadyRed_Writer/status/1303825209959632896?s=20). Hope to see you there!


End file.
